


School's Out

by StrikeLikeACobraKai



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cute boys and cute dates, Deep Connection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Going out, Holding Hands, Homophobia-free and biphobia-free universe, Hope you enjoy reading in that world as much as I enjoyed writing it, Idealised healthy world, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot that grew but still oneshot vibes, Other Cobras in the story but very briefly, POV Bobby, POV First Person, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romance and Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Three chapters happen within the space of two weeks, cute boys being cute, cute dates, fluffy feels, sexual acts, some mild 80s guythink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/pseuds/StrikeLikeACobraKai
Summary: Summer, 1985.Johnny’s been waiting a long time for Bobby, never sure whether the way he feels is something Bobby would ever return. Of course, Bobby doesn’t have any idea.Until school finishes, and Johnny decides maybe it’s time to find out.
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 40
Kudos: 27





	1. Waited So Long

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone :D So... my first post of my OTP, in a story by themselves. Exciting times! This is a oneshot that somehow turned into two more chapters, which I will post sometime in the new year :) Hope you like this one!

Johnny phases out during the conversations around the dinner table way more than I do.

I can manage to talk to the parents about their serious conversations, even if I’m not sure my answers are good enough for them. It’s the end of the school year, see - well, way into the summer, actually - and apparently at our age that means we need to be thinking a lot about The Future, and Planning Ahead, and deciding what we are Going to Do.

I see Johnny smirk occasionally because he thinks I’m being a suck-up, which is fine. Personally, I’d rather give them at least some of what they’d like to hear so they get off my case, but whatever.

He’s sitting across from me, with my parents on my right and his on my left, well, his mom and his stepfather, and it’s been a regular night at the Country Club, really, all of us pretty dressed up. We’ve been doing this for years and years. Our families met soon after Johnny and me started being friends, and they get along okay, so we go out like this probably every month.

During that time we’ve gone from young teenagers to mostly grown men, and we’re still as close as we ever were.

Once the parents are having scotch, Johnny leans over the table a little and says to me, “Hey, there’s something I wanted to show you before we go home.”

“Yeah, like, right now?”

He shrugs. “You coming?”

Johnny is pushing his chair back, and I figure I may as well follow him, because he’s heading through the room, weaving around the tables, most of them full of kinda familiar people, until we get to the area where the cloakroom is.

The attendant is bent over a ledger at the desk outside of the room, and we’re down the hall from him, sorta behind him.

I see Johnny sizing him up.

He puts a finger on his lips at me, like, _be quiet,_ even though I already was, and then he steps into the cloakroom, which is set back a little from the attendant’s desk. I assume I’m supposed to follow Johnny in there, so I do, slowly, as stealthily as I can.

It’s a narrow room, pretty long, with dark green carpet, and there are racks and shelves along both walls. They’re probably only about half full, with men’s and women’s coats and jackets, and lots of bags, stoles and things like that on hooks and in partitions. It smells a little like camphor in here, because I guess a lot of these clothes get stored with that at home, and it also smells of leather, and some kind of polish, I think.

Johnny goes in pretty far, around the corner of a big rack of coats, to an empty space opposite a line of shawls folded neatly on coat-hangers. I follow him all the way, and come up next to him.

He leans on the wall, so I do the same. “What are we doing in here?” I ask, quietly enough that I don’t think the attendant will hear from out at his desk.

“Just somewhere where no people are,” he explains with a slight shrug.

“Oh? And how’d you know that, Johnny?”

He grins and flicks his eyebrows. “How come you _didn’t_ by now, is a better question.”

I consider teasing him by asking what his plans are for me, bringing me in here, but instead I say:

“So what was it you wanted to show me?”

Johnny passes his finger over his jaw like he’s thinking and then drops his hand and sighs a breath.

“You, um, you’re not getting back together with…?”

I shake my head and smile. “No way, that’s history. We’re both okay with it.”

“You know I haven’t gone steady with anyone in like four months?”

“You’ve had a lot going on.”

“I have, but I… I guess I’ve been waiting for someone.”

Johnny’s scraping his thumb over the palm of his other hand, absent-mindedly fidgeting.

“It feels like it could be a mistake, because I don’t even know if they want me or not, but school’s over, and maybe it’s time to find out.”

I find myself watching his hands, drawn into how nice his fingers are: smooth, soft-looking, with their neat blunt-cut fingernails.

“I doubt they’d knock you back,” I say.

“Maybe, but I guess I’m willing to find out.”

“Good… it’s good. No regrets.”

I see the worry tighten his eyes, and his brows come down closer together. “I have a lot of regrets, Bobby. Too many to count.” He glances at me, “It feels like this one could go either way. Regret if I don’t find out, regret if I do and it doesn’t come off. I’m hoping I don’t fuck it up.”

I reach out and grip him on the shoulder, and I feel him tense up when I do, but I give him what I hope is my usual encouragement or comfort in the touch.

“You won’t. Go for it.”

Johnny smiles down at his hands, and I can tell he’s deep in thought about something.

“You always have so much faith in me.”

I give him one final squeeze, because that’s never gonna change, and then drop my hand.

“Hey, so you still didn’t tell me what you wanted to show me?”

“I… it’s weird, isn’t it? It’s been, like, a few years where we’ve been dating people, either you, or me, or both at the same time, and this is like the first time both of us haven’t been. Like, at the same time.”

That seems like a strange answer to what I said, but clearly something is troubling him, so I don’t mind.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right? Do you think being single makes us losers?”

Johnny smiles so that his cheeks move with it. “Speak for yourself, Brown.”

“Do you think I’d speak for you?” I can’t help saying, because it’s our thing, anytime an opportunity to use that line, or any of our other favorite lines from that movie come up.

“You don’t even know my language,” Johnny says, and now his smile is on me, and he’s looking into my eyes.

It only takes a second or two for me to realise he’s not planning to stop.

I frown slightly, but find I don’t really want to stop, either.

He speaks uncertainly. “The thing I wanted to show you…”

Johnny moves his head on the wall, like he’s trying to find a spot he likes, and then he turns into me a little bit.

He looks down in between us, to where my hand is now.

I see his throat move with his swallow and he reaches out to pass the back of his hand over mine, his middle finger extended to prolong the contact down my knuckles, although the fleeting touch is so light I hardly feel with my skin.

It sends a little shiver through my hand and up my arm, like just a bit of electricity jumping between us. He looks between my eyes and I see he’s so unsure. An ocean-sized, hopeful thought swells up in me, starting at my feet: the kind of feeling where I always said to myself, I’d better not even think about _that,_ it’ll never happen.

I find myself copying him without meaning to when he breathes out and looks at my lips.

He stares there for a moment, and the rush in me is rising gently up over my ears, not a torrent, just an awesome feeling I’m letting myself sink beneath, hardly daring to believe.

His fingers brush over me again, and I take them with mine. A second later, I’m holding his hand.

The electricity comes strongly, the swooping feeling I always get when I’m with someone I like, someone new, and we’re touching our skin together at the beginning.

Johnny shifts in my grip to make it better, comfortable, closer, and our wrists touch. He turns the rest of the way to me, and I think I might be able to see the same thoughts in his eyes that I’m having:

_Finally._

Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?

Thank _fuck._

Please don’t let go.

The last one might just be me, I’m not sure.

I’m stroking back and forth where his thumb starts, without even deciding to, because I’m actually _holding Johnny’s hand._

Johnny moves a few inches toward me, or his head does, and I know what that means even if I’m drifting in a dizzy feeling.

I do it, too.

We’re coming nearer, and I’m thinking about how-

“I’ll just get it for you, ma’am.”

Oh fuck, _no._

I stare at Johnny horrified, and we have pulled apart, and dropped our hands.

He doesn’t seem worried; he just smirks at me and gives me the shushing gesture again.

We stay frozen against the wall, and perhaps Johnny thinks if we don’t move, we will look like more clothing.

The attendant comes in and searches along the ticket pins, but doesn’t come more than halfway into the room. He brings a jacket off a hanger and leaves again.

“Oh my god,” I whisper in relief.

Johnny sighs and glances at me and I can tell he’s disappointed. “I guess we’d better go back to the table, anyway.”

“Yeah.”

*

It’s after midnight when I hear the knock at my window.

I’m asleep; I _was_ asleep, but the alarm clock at my bedside glows 12:48AM and there’s definitely someone tapping on the window of my bedroom.

I’m tired enough that it doesn’t occur to me to be worried, not at the time or the dark, not at the fact my bedroom is on the second floor, as I stumble over there, yawning, and pull open one of the drapes to see what’s going on.

Johnny.

Standing on the narrow ledge that comes out along the top of the ground floor. He’s seen the movement in here, although he can’t see it well without any light, since I forgot to turn one on: I know because he’s trying to peer in to see where I am but isn’t looking quite at me. I can see him in the lights from the street and the moon.

I tug the drape further to the side and pull the sash right up and open, and now Johnny smiles at me.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he says in a soft voice.

“So you thought you’d make it two of us, huh?”

He looks out at my old treehouse. By the age we became friends, we didn’t spend long there together; we were getting a little old. At least not until we worked out it was a good place to go and do things that we weren’t supposed to be doing, such as trying our first beers, and then it did become somewhere for us to hang out again, especially when he slept over here, which is why he knows that the decorative ironwork under my window is as good as a ladder coming from the ground, if you’re careful.

It was our little highway from my room, down across the yard, and up into the treehouse, carrying whatever we had decided to get up to that night. Johnny wasn’t the only friend I ever took there, but it was definitely mostly him and me there: our place.

“Are you mad at me for waking you up?” he asks.

“Depends if you’re gonna come in here, or whether you just dropped by to destroy my sleep pattern.”

Johnny smirks. I’ve drifted closer to the window, closer to him, and it brings me into the night light, because Johnny looks down at me, and then furtively away.

My quick look down reminds me I’m not wearing anything except some loose boxer shorts, the navy blue ones I sleep in.

The idea that Johnny might be nervous to look at me, when he’s seen me wearing less than this sends a swimming feeling into my stomach.

“You uh…” he says, “you gonna get out of my way, then?”

I’m moving back, and after a second, he climbs in through the window, one leg at a time.

Once he’s standing up, I lower the sash again with a clunk, because the cicadas start up any time during the night and they’re annoying, but I leave the drapes open so that the pale light comes in.

It washes over him as he stands in front of me.

“Before, at the club….” he begins.

“Yeah,” I agree, so that he doesn’t have to say anymore. It’s what I’m thinking, too.

“Can we…?”

I gather my courage and reach out to take Johnny’s hand again, and I get rewarded with the same swooping, like the ground of my room moves a little.

He smiles at me and I feel his soft fingers close over mine.

“This feels… nice,” I admit, a little shy about saying it just because this is so new for us.

But Johnny seems like he’s got his confidence back, and I think I might have seen him look at me again, at my chest, now that maybe he thinks I won’t be able to tell as much.

“It does. And I like it.” His index finger stokes the back of my hand and he comes a little bit closer to me.

"But… I kinda don’t wanna _just_ hold your hand.”

I can’t hold back a grin, as the ground moves pleasantly again, none of today seeming quite real, although in the best way.

“Would you like to come and um… sit on my bed?”

“I… yeah.”

I’ve had a lot of dreams about this, or many variations of this, and now I guess I’ll see how close they were to the real thing. I’m not nervous, or I am but only in a way that makes me feel really nice, sorta dizzy. I let go of him and move to sit down, and he comes over next to me.

The bed dips down with his weight. He’s sitting real close, and we’re looking at each other. I can’t see him that well now we aren’t near the window, but my eyes have adjusted enough that I quite like it, Johnny in the dark in my bedroom, and so unlike any other time he’s ever been in here before.

“You wanna…?” he asks.

“I really do.”

I can make out that Johnny’s smiling, and it looks nice in the shadows of his face. He reaches a hand tentatively up to my neck, his fingers at the back, and there’s that gentle electric feeling again.

I reach for him too, but I put my hand in his hair, since that’s one of the best things I’ve done in my dreams of him. I learn that it’s light and soft, and I really like the way it feels when it falls back through my touch.

We both move in in little movements, until we’re close enough that we shut our eyes, and then our lips touch.

I feel wetness on mine, and I open up as we start to kiss each other.

The swooping feeling is as intense as it gets now, like I’m high. Johnny feels good. He’s tall, he’s not shy about kissing me properly, and he tastes just a little like Ovaltine, which I know he sometimes drinks at bedtime even after he’s brushed his teeth.

I’m getting into it, loving the feeling of his tongue with mine, kissing him harder as we explore each other’s mouths.

I can’t tell whether it’s him or me that starts to lean back first, but soon we are lying down on the edge of the bed, still kissing, and it’s not long after that that I feel his hand on my upper arm, moving slowly over my bare skin.

He’s taking his shoes off, and he stops kissing me while he moves further on the bed, and I grab a pillow down. I find a way to lie so we’re both fitting on my bed properly, and we’re facing into each other sharing my pillow.

I can’t tell what his face is in the dark, other than that he’s looking at me and it makes my stomach light, and then I feel his hand on my side, on my ribs.

His touch is warm and big, and I love it, love how it seems to cover a lot of me.

“Guess I haven’t fucked it up yet,” Johnny whispers.

“Nope. Told you.”

There’s the softest laugh, and I realise that because I can’t see him well, I focus more on how I can hear his breath, and the vague scent of maybe some cologne he put on this morning, just the trace of it, a kinda fresh scent.

He shuffles in closer to me, and we start to kiss again, and that makes soft sounds into my room too, as our lips join and move.

The fingers on my ribs travel lightly over me, and I love Johnny touching me that way, like that he likes my body enough to wanna do that. My hand between us comes up to rest on his chest. And _shit_ … forget the dreams, he feels better than I’ve ever imagined. I start to follow the curves of hard muscle, such warm skin under his shirt, so strong where his pecs are, the tiny bump I can feel, his nipple, and there’s something about that in particular that is just _sexy_.

I’m touching over him and feeling him harden there and from the change of movement in his kiss, I think it must feel good.

“You gonna take this off for me or what?”

Johnny lifts away enough to do that, and throws his shirt onto the floor. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, just stays completely still, and then I can make out his hands going to his fly, hear him unzip it. He’s pulling off the last piece of clothing, so that he’s the same as me. I can’t tell what he’s wearing down there exactly, but he’s now all skin under my hand, which is already back in place, and he feels like a sculpture.

He’s touching me down near my stomach now, and then up my side again.

“You’re _hot,”_ he tells me so firmly it makes my ears warm.

“So are you.” I can’t stop touching his chest, what I’ve been seeing for _years_ and dreaming of touching. All of a sudden, I’m allowed to. “You feel so good.”

He starts to kiss me again, deep, wet, while we let our hands take in everything about all this naked skin.

His words come quietly. “Do you wanna…?”

There are obviously many things Johnny could be asking, and I think my answer is yes to all of them, but I also think maybe not yet.

“ _Yes,”_ I say. “So much. But… I also don’t wanna rush this. Is that okay?”

Johnny kisses me. “You’re right. I’m just thinking about… a lot of things right now.”

“Me too.” I’m grinning, although I’m not sure he can see it.

“But maybe tonight we just…”

“Yeah. Will you… stay here? With me?”

“Unless you’re planning to kick me out into the cold.”

I argue, “It’s, like, nearly seventy out there.”

His laugh makes his body vibrate under my hand. We start to kiss again, and it’s quite a thing how natural it already feels, even though it’s still giving me the dizzy feeling.

Johnny’s got his arm around me, and when we decide it’s time to go to sleep, he keeps it there. I turn over so that my back is to him. He moves closer to me, so we’re touching all the way along our bodies.

We’re still lying there like that when I wake up in the morning.


	2. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, in which Johnny and Bobby go on their first date :) I had fun doing research about the location they go to, and what it was like in 1985 <333
> 
> Here also contains a LITTLE bit of the other OG Cobras, but they really only guest star.
> 
> To make my tags clearer, I’m writing Johnny and Bobby as I would any other couple in the 1980s, where they are free to be affectionate in public, announce to their loved ones, and all those other things, because they aren’t going to encounter any prejudice. I’m writing the world I want to see, for any consenting adults to find romance with each other in. This is a romance story, and the fact that they are two guys IS irrelevant, and for any m/m couple in the 80s, it SHOULD have been irrelevant too, even though we know it was not, often. I’m giving my characters an idealised, achievable world that is my dream, and I hope you enjoy dreaming of it with me.
> 
> I also haven’t specified their sexuality quite deliberately, e.g. in Chapter 1, it is unclear whom each of them have dated previously, other than the canon Ali. This means readers can place their own interpretation in as you wish, if you wish.
> 
> Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you find this date as fun as Bobby and Johnny do! Please enjoy :) Hope it gives you the deep Bobby/Johnny feels <3

I see Johnny a few times over the next few days, and it’s about a week or so later when he gets invited over officially – well, all of my friends do – to a cookout at my house. Dad loves to grill, and Mom loves to entertain, and we always have this maybe a half dozen times every summer.

We’re sitting around and eating at the table on the lawn, not drinking, since my parents like to maintain a public appearance that they don’t know I do that, even though they definitely know we all do, and _I_ also know that they did exactly the same thing in high school in the early sixties.

It’s great weather today: warm, sunny, not too hot, and the food is good, too. Even better, I’m sitting across from Johnny, and he has his feet either side of one of mine, so that our ankles are touching, while the whole group of us demolish my dad’s steaks, the slaw, the shrimp salad and jacket potatoes Mom did, and the garlic bread.

Some of the guys are comparing notes about their relationships, which is pretty usual when they see Mom, since she is nosy as hell and she’s known them all for years. Luckily they don’t seem to mind too much.

“Whatever happened to that Lisa of yours?” she asks Dutch.

He throws Tommy a grin. “That was a while ago, Mrs Brown. I haven’t taken her out in over a year.”

Tommy is laughing behind his hand, because he knows more than any of us do about that relationship.

“And how is Susan?” Mom asks him next, and he settles himself down to answer politely.

“She’s fine, thanks. We went away together this summer, camping up at Buckhorn.”

Tommy talks about that for a little while, while I stand up to get rid of my plate, since I’m done, and I grab one or two others on my way.

When I come back, Johnny’s looking at me, but talking to my mom.

“I haven’t been seeing anyone for a little while,” Johnny says. “Although, there’s something, kinda new still.”

I haven’t sat down yet. He lifts an eyebrow just slightly in a question, and I find myself shrugging, because, why not?

“Anything you want to tell us?” Jimmy asks, because he can also be very nosy, although nobody can beat my mom.

Johnny gestures by tipping his head back, which means _come here_ , so I do, fighting a smile.

I see Dutch and Tommy share a glance, and I step up behind Johnny.

Jimmy’s smiling first: he already gets it, and he seems to think it’s cool, and I shoot him a ‘help me’ look as I place my hands on Johnny’s shoulders.

“Oh, Bobby,” Mom says in this happy voice. “Are you…?”

Johnny covers one of my hands with his, and gives Tommy and then Dutch what I’m sure would be a pretty direct look.

They both grin, and Dutch says, “What, you think we’re surprised or something?”

“I’m surprised,” Dad says, but before my stomach can sink into my shoes, he nods at me, at both of us. “Surprised it didn’t happen a long time ago.”

“Well, now all that’s out of the way,” Johnny says.

I know way better than that, though, because Mom’s here, and she’s beaming at us.

“So when did you start dating?”

“Like Johnny said, it’s pretty new.”

“How new?” Dutch asks, smirking, and I purse my lips at him. We are _so_ not doing this.

Johnny clears his throat. “Technically we haven’t even been on a date yet.”

“You’d better get on that,” Jimmy tells him.

“Yes, okay, thanks for the advice.”

Everyone’s pretty much smiling, or chuckling by now, but I like it. We’re out in the open, and why shouldn’t we be? And the fact that it was Johnny’s idea is good: if I had any doubts that we have a thing going, I don’t anymore. He wanted them to know about us, which means there’s an us.

*

My parents are gone, and the five of us sit for a while. Johnny’s still touching my leg under the table, and he spends a fair bit of time looking at me, too, and it feels really nice.

Our friends don’t dwell on what they’ve just learned; we talk about whatever normal shit we do, although with different language now that my parents have left us.

Eventually Johnny looks at his watch and says, “Shit, I gotta go.”

That’s kind of a bummer, since I was hoping he might stick around when everyone else goes.

He flicks his eyebrows at me. “You gonna come and say goodbye to me, or what?”

“Better go give him a kiss, Bobby,” Tommy teases.

I stick my finger up at him and get up to follow Johnny.

“I can do it here, if you don’t shut up.”

All three of our friends are laughing, but we don’t care.

Johnny grabs my hand and I wave at them over my shoulder. He leads me around the corner, into the driveway, and then his arms come around my waist.

“So, where you wanna go for our date?”

“You got any ideas? And don’t say Golf N’ Stuff.”

Johnny chuckles. “What’s wrong with Golf N’ Stuff?”

“How about Disneyland?”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re such a kid. Really?”

“I like Disneyland.”

“I know you do. Most of us stop when we’re like ten, maybe twelve. Not you.”

“Not me,” I agree without shame. “Plus, it’s the anniversary year. It’s great. So, can we?”

Johnny looks put upon, but there’s fondness in his sigh. “I guess, if we have to.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I can do the next day. Gives me a chance to work up to it, too. I’ll come get you?”

“Sure. And… you give me a good enough date, and I might let you past second base.”

“Is that right?” Johnny comes in so that our lips aren’t far apart. He knows I’m teasing, because there’s no way we aren’t doing that, but he seems to like it, which I will keep in mind. “That seems like it might be worth my while.”

It’s still fairly impossible to believe that he’s here, that any of this is happening, that I can look right into his eyes like this, and then just kiss him.

His mouth parts for me as we start on that. Soon my back is against the brick wall of my house, and we’ve got our arms wrapped around each other, and he’s leaning on me, into me.

Footsteps on the pavers finally draw me out of the kiss.

Behind Johnny, Tommy and Jimmy are walking down the drive, on their way out, grinning way too much.

“Don’t mind us,” Jimmy says.

Johnny rolls his eyes at me and turns around.

“Little late for that. Come for a good look, did you?”

Tommy chuckles. “You’ve been around here a pretty long while. Woulda thought you’d be gone by now.”

“Yeah well, none of us asked you to get thinking.”

“Bye, then,” Tommy says bitingly.

“ _Bye.”_

“See you, guys,” Jimmy adds, and they both take up laughing together down the drive.

“Idiots,” Johnny says.

“They are. But where were we?”

*

I’m watching the counter above the gate ticking over as we get closer and closer to the front of the line.

“Oh shit, we might be in with a shot!”

“Haven’t you already won, like, twice?”

I hold up my arm so Johnny can see my watch. “Yeah, but there’s a car, too, you know? Imagine it.”

He sighs, and tries to explain, “You _have_ a car.”

“If you’re already in this bad a mood, you’re gonna spoil my day,” I warn him.

Maybe I should suggest that that has implications for various bases, even though it doesn’t. I’m actually sure that once we’re inside, Johnny is going to like it more than he thinks. It’s just that teens our age are very anti-Disneyland these days, so they don’t even know about all the cool stuff that’s changed since they were kids.

Plus, I’ve always thought, secretly, that if you bring someone here, and they manage to not have _any_ fun the whole day, that could probably be a test for like, a serial killer or something, someone really fucked in the head.

I show my pass at the window, and I’m given a paper ticket to use for the entry gate.

“Thank you, sir,” says a middle-aged lady in the booth. “Welcome back. You have a great day, now. The parade is at nine PM.”

“Thank you.”

Damn, so I didn’t win an anniversary prize today. I move away so Johnny can buy a ticket.

“Congratulations!” I hear her say to him. “You are the thirtieth visitor since our last prize. That means you’ve won your very own plush Mickey, choice of colours.”

I’m laughing, watching Johnny try to be polite, and at least pretend he’s thankful for the toy that’s being placed into his hands, a red Mickey with a big ‘30’ emblazoned on the front in gold stitching.

He mutters some thanks, and heads to me.

“Happy, are you?” he says.

“Overjoyed.”

I’m grinning, and he pushes the toy into my chest. “Here. Have this; you’ll take better care of it than I will.”

“You sure?”

“Very,” he insists, but he is cracking a smile at least, as I put the Mickey into my backpack.

“You know it’s a big deal to win, right? Most people are enthusiastic.”

Johnny shrugs. “Yes, this place is full of people like that. I don’t really do enthusiastic. Not in public.”

I slip my hand into his so we can start walking toward the sound of the jolly music that plays on Main Street.

“I hope you don’t mind if I do.”

“Oh, I’m fully expecting you will, today. I know what you’re like. And I’ve been here with you before, even if that was what, five years ago?”

Johnny’s smiling now, and I think I can handle it if he teases me as long as he’s having a good time, too. I can be enthusiastic enough for both of us.

“How long’s it been since you were here?” I ask, as we hand our tickets in and cross through the main gate. Main Street is filled with people, and more stream in with us: families, kids, couples, friends, teenagers even.

“Couple years. Three or four.”

“There are some new things. They’ve improved some things.”

“I’m sure they have, Bobby,” he says, and he squeezes my hand. “I’m here. You don’t need to sell it to me.”

“Well, you tell me what you wanna do. I’ve done everything, so I don’t mind.”

“Why don’t you show me your favorite thing, then?”

“Will you bag me out about it?”

“Depends, is it a little kid ride?”

“‘Small World’ isn’t just for kids.”

Johnny stops walking and looks at me, trying to hide his horror.

I burst out laughing. “I’m sorry. It was a joke. I remember how much you hate that ride.”

He still looks very off-put. He says passionately, “That shit is a creep show.”

I laugh even louder, trying to breathe. I’ll never forget his distaste for the puppets; even all these years later I can still picture his face in there, and him swearing under his breath. I mean, I kinda get it, those ones _are_ pretty bad with their relentless cheerfulness.

When I’ve recovered a little, I say, “I promise we don’t have to go on it today.”

“Thank fuck. If you try to make me, I’m leaving.”

I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. “No ‘It’s A Small World’, no kids’ rides. Deal?”

He gives me a sideways smile. “Sounds fair.”

*

We go to Frontierland first, and since the line for the boats is almost non-existent, I head straight there. I can see we’ve just missed the Columbia, because she’s already heading away from us into the Rivers of America, but the riverboat pulls in, and Johnny and I head inside to the jaunty music, and up to the next deck. We move along to the seating, and Johnny slides in to the end of an empty space. His look beckons me to sit next to him, and when I do, he puts his arm around me.

The loudspeakers start up about what we’ll be seeing when we embark, but I register none of the familiar words, because I’ve got that swooping feeling, stronger than it’s ever been, as I sit next to him, the side of my body matching his where we touch.

The whistle goes, and I turn my head and rest on his shoulder to find he’s watching me. I want to ask him if he feels like I do right now, but I can’t in case he doesn’t.

He touches my chin with his other hand, lightly brushing me there. Before I know it, I’ve spent the whole ride kissing him, and we didn’t see a single thing.

*

I’m still feeling that light floating when we get off again. Johnny’s in a good mood now, playfully grabbing my hips from behind. He’s still playful when we take the rafts to the island.

There’s lot of families here, and some middle schoolers bragging to each other about what they’d do if they got stranded in the wilderness, telling what are obviously lies about surviving various things in their pasts. Memories stir of doing similar things at that age on a visit with Johnny and our friends.

We stroll over the whole thing, and I can’t get away from the romantic mood that has settled around us. It’s the most date-like date I’ve been on in longer than I can remember. It’s like everything Johnny does fascinates me, and I can’t stop staring at him, wanting to touch him when he walks past, leaning against him on the bridge, holding his hand.

Off the island, we go into the Mile Long Bar, and spend some time looking in the mirrors together. Johnny stands behind me with his arms around me and his chin resting on me, and we try to catch each other’s eyes, but the optical illusion makes it difficult.

“So are all puppet rides banned today?” I ask his reflection.

“The creepy ones are.”

I smile and find both of his hands to lace mine into. “Lunch in the Bayou, then?”

Johnny sighs in my ear. “You can go on your stupid ride. I know it’s your favorite.”

“Isn’t,” I lie. “There’s way better stuff in Tomorrowland.”

“ _I_ know that. But you like the dumb pirate ride, so let’s go.”

*

We do the rest of Adventureland and eventually we end up back on Main Street. We couldn’t get into the restaurant, so we eat corn dogs and other junk. Johnny eats a _lot_ when he’s bored, I’ve noticed today, and I find that kissing him when he tastes of cotton candy makes an already brilliant thing fairly much unbearably good.

We wander in and out of the shops, and I buy a few things, many of which make Johnny gives me a teasing smile or roll his eyes. He goes into the new version of the Flower Mart, while I’m looking at some stills in a window display. We walk up and down for a while, mostly together, sometimes apart, and then I find him sitting on a bench on the sidewalk.

“You okay?”

“Tired. I feel like we’ve walked about twenty miles.”

“Come on, then, I’ve got an idea.”

“Does it involve more walking?”

*

“This is boring.”

I’m pretty exasperated by this stage. The least Johnny could do is enjoy the view over Tomorrowland as our chain of cars move along, like I’m trying to do. “For the love of _god_. You wouldn’t quit bitching about walking around so much, so I’ve got us sitting down, and you’re _still_ complaining?”

A father in front of us, in the same car, turns around to give me a sharp look for my language.

“Sorry,” I mutter to him, and to the small girl with black hair, who’s looking at us with interest, in case her dad is gonna tell me off.

I block them out and focus on Johnny, who is playing at looking sullen. Well, for all I know, he might not be playing, since he is acting like a child.

“I’m not tired anymore.”

“Well, I am,” I say, a little quieter this time. “Shut up and eat your popcorn. We’ll get out soon and go down there to Space Mountain.”

I’m not sure I like the way he’s smirking at me. I have a bad feeling he’s planning something.

*

We go into Circle Vision first, and at least I can tell Johnny’s interested in the journeys movie, since he’s never seen it. It’s nice to watch his face lit up by the light from all the screens around us, and he looks really nice when he’s focussed on something, interested. He also won’t be able to convince me he didn’t like the rollercoasters, either. We’ve ticked off three of them, and have the best one to go.

After the movie, we have some fun on Autopia: I go in front of him, which was a mistake, because he does all he can to catch up to me, which fortunately he can’t quite do. I want to tear around the track, but the speed is so limited that it’s a slow-motion pursuit, with him calling out threats to me from behind the whole way.

He’s got his arms around me again in the line for Space Mountain. I have to shrug him away eventually, because he’s trying to kiss my neck, and not only am I not sure that’s appropriate in public, but it really, really does things to me, makes my vision blurry, and makes me want some things we haven’t gone anywhere near doing.

I don’t wanna be thinking about that just yet, not _here,_ although I’m now fighting making all sorts of plans in my head for what might happen tonight, when we’ve left.

Once we’re properly belted in, Johnny puts his hand on my leg.

“Are you scared of the dark, Bobby?”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m here, if you need me.”

It’s a good thing I physically can’t reach him very well, since I’d like to either kiss him, or hit him, and preferably both.

Once we start the ride, Johnny’s hand moves slowly up my leg. Together with the adrenaline rush of the sudden dark turns, and not being able to see anything but painted space around us, it turns me on like a switch.

He makes it all the way up just as we start on a downward plunge, and fucking hell, I’m going to need us to do this a lot – the touching part, not the rollercoaster - from now on.

But he’s gotten me… _excited_ , and some small part of sense kicks in, because I know we’re nearly at the end of the ride, and I’m gonna have to walk off.

 _Shit_. I move his hand away, off of me entirely, although I know I’m only going to have seconds to try to cool off.

*

Johnny is slouched down in his seat in our Skyway carriage, watching me with a smile.

“Are you gonna say anything?”

I can still feel my blush, and I can’t meet his eyes. “About what?”

“About what just happened. Did you like it?”

Of course I liked it, and of course he _knows_ that.

“You sprung it on me out of nowhere.”

“Is that a no?”

I shoot him a glance, and he looks so cocky I could hit him. “It should be. Anyone could’ve seen.”

He gives me a scornful look. “In the dark, in our car by ourselves?”

I bite my cheek. “Still.”

The carriage bobs along the cable and into the dark of the Matterhorn pass. Below us come the rattle of tracks, the happy screams, the muffled Swiss music. Johnny slides along the seat closer to me, making our carriage sway.

Next thing, I’m being kissed, even though I can’t see.

A gentle hand is on my shoulder, a soft mouth lightly on mine, and I’m kissing him back. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I won’t do it again until we get back to your house.”

I nearly die.

 _Yes,_ I want to say, _good._ Yes, come to my house, and let’s do some more of that. Good.

“It’s… fine.”

I think I’m still looking anxious, flustered, about the coming to my house thing, and what to hope might happen then and how not to think about it too much right now, when we re-emerge into the bright day, blinking.

“I got you something,” Johnny says.

“Yeah?”

He reaches into his backpack.

“I was gonna get you a flower, but I didn’t want you to take it the wrong way and think I was saying you’re a girl.”

I do hit him now, grinning while I punch him in the arm, and he laughs.

“Fuck you.”

“Do that again and I won’t give you your present.”

I sigh and glare at him, but he grabs my hand and passes me something small and hard, looking into my eyes.

Resting in my palm is a pin, one of the thirtieth anniversary ones, and it’s a rose.

“I know you collect these. Do you have this one yet?”

 _How_ does he know? My pins are in my room, I guess, on a couple caps and an old jacket that’s too small for me, but I didn’t necessarily know Johnny would have noticed them or known what they were.

“No. I love it, though.”

“Guess I kinda did get you a flower, but not really.”

“As long as it’s not really, it’s okay.”

I put the pin on, inside my shirt. The cool metal warms up with my skin.

The carriage arrives into Fantasyland, and Johnny grabs my hand as we get out.

*

We end up back in Tomorrowland at night. The coolest thing I want to show Johnny is here, and I’ve been just about bursting all day, keeping it to myself: Videopolis.

We dance for a while in the dark room, well, it’s kinda dancing, and a lot of standing together, but both knowing not to touch too much. It’s gotten to the stage between us where if we start that again, we probably won’t be able to stop.

But I dance with him, watching him as he watches the music videos, as the laser lights play over his face and highlight his strong nose, his jaw. He looks so happy.

When we’re sitting on the edge of the sidewalk in Main Street, and the anniversary parade unfolds before us in a spectacle of noise and color and performance, my ears are still ringing with the memory of what Johnny said on the Skyway, about what he said he would do when we get home.

Johnny’s got his hand resting on my shirt, his thumb stroking where I’m wearing the pin he gave me underneath.


	3. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope everybody liked the T-rated section, because now we’re moving into different territory ;)
> 
> Thank you for the love on Chapter 1 and 2. It means a lot! I enjoyed writing that date so MUCH. Hopefully y'all like the conclusion of this story <333 :)

It's a humid night, and the constant buzz of cicadas rises and falls in volume, but never stops.

Johnny and I are in my treehouse. It’s private, away from the rest of the house where my family is, and it’s always felt like our space. I’ve brought a camping light out, and it’s hanging from one of the timbers of the roof. I’ve turned it down low, so it’s giving us a little bit of nice warm light.

We would sleep out here pretty often when we were younger, and so we’re used to lying on sleeping bags on the floorboards, which is what we’re doing. Of course, I wasn’t lying on top of Johnny and making out with him, like we are now.

Not that I didn’t think of that, back then.

“Thank you for today,” I say down at him.

He reaches up to play with my hair, running his fingers through it. “No problem. I had more fun than I expected.”

“It’s pretty much the best date I’ve ever been on.”

Johnny smiles, and it stirs a response from my heart that I’m getting pretty used to by now. I’m starting to notice everything about his eyes, his mouth, when he does that, and there’s something about being the person who gets to see, gets to know him that well. He’s so gorgeous it’s impossible, but that isn’t why. It’s that he’s kind of my person now, well we’re starting to be that to each other.

I don’t know if I can imagine there being anybody else who I could possibly feel this sense of belonging with.

“Shit,” he mutters. “Have I set myself a really high bar?”

“Yeah, you have. Gonna be hard to beat.”

“It was nice to see you today, having so much fun. I liked it a lot.”

I love that swooping feeling I get when he slowly strokes my hair again. “Yeah?”

“I like the way you look when you’re happy.”

His fingers move again, down to play over my cheek. The ground moves a little more, and I wonder if Johnny has any idea how hard I’m going to fall for him, already starting to. When we aren’t together, I spend most of my time thinking of him, even if I try not to, and after today, that’s going to get a _lot_ worse.

“I like the way you look all the time,” I admit, and then bite my lip.

“Well, yeah, that too. But it was just nice, that’s all.”

“It was nice when you touched me.”

He smiles in a different way, something changing in his eyes. “You’re gonna admit that, huh?”

“It felt _good_.”

His eyes go darker still. “You know what I wanna do now?”

“I’m hoping it might be the same as me. Remember what I said two days ago, about what might happen if we had a good date?”

“Like I could forget.”

I slip my hand down in between us and hold him through his jeans. It’s so sexy it feels like my fingers might not function ever again, but I give him a little squeeze there, and he parts his lips in response.

“A man of your word,” Johnny tells me.

I smile and keep touching over him, my face hot because I can feel he’s slowly getting hard for me, and that is definitely too sexy for me to cope with.

There’s an intensity creeping into his focus. He murmurs, “Although, I also really wanna take off your clothes.”

“Why aren’t you, then?”

He smirks. “I didn’t know I had permission.”

“Well, I guess you _do.”_

I start kissing him again, while he undresses me, until I’m down to just my underwear, and then I use both hands to undo his buttons.

Seeing his body again, underneath me, when I’m nearly naked and both of us are aroused means I have no choice but to kiss his skin. Johnny holds my head while I do, watching me and weaving in my hair, and I go for one of his nipples, fitting my lips around him.

It’s lovely hard skin, and it feels good against my tongue, a little bead in my mouth, a bumpy circle around it that I can lick over. His body shifts under me. I join in with my fingers across his chest on the other side, since I’m working out that he likes this sensation, and Johnny sighs into the night air. I listen to that sound with everything I’ve got, each time he does it adding to how much I’m feeling, and I want to make him do that all night.

The hand he’s got on my hip slides down to my ass and pulls me against him, pressing us together tight, _perfect._ Lights go off when he makes me feel it again, only some cotton between me and his hard denim. I show him the tip of my tongue licking him and his gaze grows hot. I smile and keep going, and then move my kisses up to his neck, since I need to pay him back for doing that to me in the line at Disneyland.

There’s a slightest scrape on my tongue when I suck the skin here. He’ll get more stubble as he grows older, has shaved for longer, but already he tastes _good_ , like a man: rough, strength under his skin, able to take me kissing him hard.

Johnny starts to undo himself, and I’m giving him room to get rid of his jeans. He slips his whole hands inside my waistband at my hips and leaves them there while we kiss, and we’re back to lying how we were in my bed that night, except a hundred, thousand times better because of what we’re gonna do this time.

His erection is so sexy, so hard lying near mine, both of us pressed in between our bodies. I move, rocking over him, so that we rub slowly together. Johnny likes it as much as me, and I _love_ seeing that look, hearing him respond to what we’re doing, like it amplifies every sensation for me.

I’m hoping I can hold things together for long enough not to make a fool of myself, but he isn’t making my job easy; I’m already finding it hard to stop heading far into the floating feeling.

“Can I… can I take these off?” he asks into our kiss, and I nod, and he starts to.

After that he does his own, too, and I carefully put all my weight back on him so that we’re touching there: hot, hard smooth skin.

“What you wanna do, Johnny?” I ask quietly.

“Anything you want. Everything.”

I smile, losing myself in his eyes again. “Everything _tonight_? Sounds busy.”

“You’re right. You’ve tired me out walking all over Anaheim all day, so I take it back. Maybe one thing most of all.”

My heartrate picks up because he’s got a determined look all of a sudden, and I’m sure it can only mean good things.

Johnny has me roll over on the sleeping bag, so that he comes on top of me, and his legs in between mine make me open up to him. He kisses me, licks over my lips, and then he starts down under my chin, until he’s on my throat. I’m getting the fuzzy vision again, the lantern above us just a golden haze.

“It’s so _good_ …”

“Wait and see what I’m gonna do to you next.”

He kisses my chest, staring at me as he starts to go down lower, trailing his lips.

“You were worth waiting for,” he says softly, kissing me again. “All this time.”

The words seep into me, filling my mind large.

I wonder if Johnny really said them, even though I know he did. Admitting these things while we’re doing this just makes them feel like they’re worth even more, and I think I might need to hear it more than anything in the world.

“I wanted you, too… for so long.”

“We’ll have to make up for all that lost time…”

His tongue darts out to touch my stomach, and that’s when his warm hand takes hold of me, closes around me for the first time, and I moan. He gives me a slow stroke, while I’m still catching up to the idea that I’m in his grip. He works lower still with his kiss, and my sensible functions are a juddering mess, because he won’t take his eyes off me.

He takes me slowly inside his mouth, his lips inching down over me, and I go with the sensations that are rushing through me, losing myself to the enjoyment. I fist my hands in the sleeping bag, trying to find a hold on it.

Again there’s his tongue, so wet, so pink, licking over me, and I’m so turned on it could be over in moments. Which would be embarrassing and I know Johnny would tease me, even though _it would be a compliment_ if that happens.

I groan as quietly as I can, worried about the sound echoing in the yard, although the cicadas buzzing will help me out.

Johnny bobs his head down, whatever he’s doing with suction and his tongue all just a blur of _too good, too good_ on me, and I bite my lip as the heat in my body pools at my groin. I waver on not fighting it, but I find the will.

“I… not…” I try to say, and I reach for him, heaving to sit up, and touching his shoulder.

“Not this time?” he asks in a murmur, smirking at me. “I don’t mind if you do.”

“ _Fuck,”_ I sigh. “I wanna do that to you, too, but can we… I want us to do something together now.”

Johnny sits up, and I arrange him how I want him to be sitting, which he goes along with, with a lopsided smile. He’s got his legs open now, knees up a little, and I sit in front of him with my thighs up over his. It brings me right in close, like I want, and we put our arms around each other.

“This okay?” I ask.

“If you’re gonna kiss me again, it is.”

I touch him first, taking him inside my closed fingers, him feeling so _right_ there, so beautiful, and I close my eyes and find his mouth.

My moves are long, slow. I love the sensation of his skin moving under my hold. I feel how much he likes it in our kiss, and his labored breaths start again, but more intense. They make my body throb, and I’m learning that I _love_ hearing Johnny enjoy himself, that it feels like things are happening to _me_. And then they _are_ , because finds me to touch me again, and my other hand comes up to his neck, holding him as we kiss.

The pooling starts again, almost immediately, and this time I’ll just let it go, the thought of reaching that with Johnny racing through me.

We lean our heads together, and I gaze into his eyes, the pleasure mixing with the swooping feeling I have for him.

“This feels so _good_ …”

He smiles, watching my mouth, breathing with me. “You feel good. I love touching you here. And here…” Johnny’s running his fingers over my chest.

I can’t handle how it feels in both my body and my mind to have this with him. Will it be like this every time? Am I making Johnny feel anywhere near what he’s giving me right now?

He comes in and kisses me again, and there’s scorching heat in it. I meet him with the same need, and tangle with his tongue, him searching deep in my mouth like he won’t be letting us stop. Everywhere in my senses is Johnny, what he’s doing to me with his touch, faster, everything winding into a tight spiral. I’m trying to match him with it, needing him more than anything I can remember needing, wanting to feel even more of him around me, to be part of him.

I stroke his beautiful skin, my body tightens; I hear his deep moan, and I’m skating right on the edge, waiting for him. Trying to, until his hand feels so good that I can’t any longer and I rush into my relief. I feel Johnny twitching in my fingers, feel his desperate kiss as I come and he joins me, feel sudden hotness on my chest in soft pulses.

His groan seems distant, makes me fly through the feeling we’re sharing, and somehow I _do_ know that it’s going to be like this every time, or something like it, because there’s a lot more to it than just the act we shared.

I open my eyes to find Johnny looking so content, so happy, that my stomach goes light, overwhelmed with the same feeling.

He touches my chin with his knuckles, and the ground still moves.

He whispers, “You looked so hot then…”

I smile shyly. “I’m… sticky now.”

“Same here. My boyfriend just made a mess on me.”

The look is his eyes, the same euphoria I’m feeling, underlines the word he just said about a hundred times, and it feels like solid ground might be a thing of the past altogether.

“Yeah? Well mine threw my shirt somewhere, and now I can’t find it. Maybe you can help me?”


End file.
